The Sky Bunker
The Sky Bunker is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. Oftentimes a peaceful place - and why not, with such a beautiful view? It is currently owned by the user skytomb, who has been in possession of the room since January 16th, 2013. While anyone can edit this page, MinecraftGuy6 (Yoctogamer043 here on Wikia) is the official "historian" of the room. Rules of the Room '1. '''No spamming (and this means at all, ie ANY types of spam.) '''2. '''No roleplaying. '''3. '''No putting down other chatters. The Regulars *arepeagee - Signed up about a month before MinecraftGuy6 did. Enjoys RPG games. Believed by DuoRogue to be Cloaked_Goliath's "true apprentice." *chase1337 - A long time citizen of The Sky Bunker and a favorite of skytomb. *KandyHorse - A long time regular of the sky bunker, and a professional Grammar Nazi. Skytomb's royal pet. Sleeps in C_G's pocket. Has a Steam account. *dragonsrock1 - The self-proclaimed apprentice of Cloaked_Goliath. Rinique's "lapdragon". *firanian - There's not much to say about him; GameZone01 says that "being annoying is his job". Don't make him angry. *Froggis - He used to chat here, then started chatting in Study Hall, then came back, and is now a reg. Is AFK/doesn't chat a lot most of the time. *GameZone01 - Was originally GoSaturos11, but he forgot his password on the old account. Cloaked_Goliath continues to call him "Saturos". Has a Steam account. *Joseph_Victorian - Used to be PlaceTDP, before that account was hacked. *MinecraftGuy6 - Loves gaming (a lot), hates noobs (a lot), and he's been around for over a year (which is a lot). Also has a Steam account. (link coming soon because it won't load.) *skytomb - The owner of The Sky Bunker. Is considered by many to be extremely awesome. (citation needed) *TheAndroidxCell - Is only seen playing Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM and has zero tolerance for idiots and spammers. Don't mess with him! *zakintosh - Enjoys playing lots of games, old and new. Also has a Steam account. The Semi-Regulars *AbbyCat - Abby states that no matter what, she is "always around here somewhere..." *bproductionsya - The Sky Bunker is his home and he has never gone outside this chat room. He likes to pay such close atttention to games that he may not chat. *Burntcorndog - Has a great sense of humor, and is obsessed with Elfen Lied. *Cloaked_Goliath - The semi-moderator of The Sky Bunker. Is in charge while skytomb is away, though he doesn't come around much. *chris13yankees - Information coming soon. *DuoRogue - Out of all the semi-regulars, Duo is the one who visits the room least often. Signed up around the same time as arepeagee. Used to come very often, but now only visits for a while every couple of months. Likes to roleplay, and has a steam acount. * Miami_Heat_Lover - A forgotten little kitty. *More information coming soon* * nebmom3 - He finds the bunker the most clean and friendly. * pie4sky - Infomation coming soon. However, pie4sky has been with the Bunker for at least a year, and he "loves pie". *Rinique - To quote her profile: "I love admiring all the hard work here! Yay Kongregate!" Enjoys drawing group pictures of most of The Sky Bunker's regulars. *SirLaughsAlot - Also known as SLA, he is lighthearted. If you don't like that, he may try to make you look like a laughing fool. *songmaeri - A new edition to The Sky Bunker, and she loves K-pop. *wildwolves4848 - A new and welcome adage to The Sky Bunker. *zodloly- Has the worst grammar, but enjoys roleplaying every once in a while. *ZSlinx- Enjoys playing Ninja Warz, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts. The Inactives *GlassChessX345 - He used to chat here, but he always happens to come when the room is silent. This has annoyed him, so he now enjoys chatting with the folks in Entropic Delirium. You can occasionally still see him around in the Bunker, though he's always AFK when that happens. *metfan127 - Also used to chat here; now you might find him over at Gnarly Argle Ska. *XxIcePrincessxX - The sister of MinecraftGuy6. Common Visiting Times for the Regulars ''Note: Currently incomplete. arepeagee (GMT) - 10:00 or 11:00 AM, 6:00 PM Cloaked_Goliath - Information coming soon. KandyHorse - Information coming soon. dragonsrock1 - 2:00 PM firanian - Information coming soon. GameZone01 - 2:00 PM, 7:00 PM Joseph_Victorian - 2:00 PM MinecraftGuy6 (PST) - 6:00 AM, 3:00 PM, 6:00 PM skytomb - 2:00 PM TheAndroidxCell - Information coming soon. XxIcePrincessxX (PST) - 4:00 PM zakintosh - Information coming soon. Room description GameZone01's idea - "Not exactly Cloud Nine, but close!" Mid-October, as a joke - "Do not dumb here, this is not a dumb room." Afterwards: "Cloud nine, almost. 2014's room description, meant to be a haiku: "Floating in a cloud so high, merriment and joy shared among the family." Quotes "Never use caps around Cloaked." - DuoRogue "People say I'm like a golden apple for noobs. Giving them power." - MinecraftGuy6 "Well, if we're just throwing quotes around." - Joseph_Victorian "Hai Skaibunker!!! Your princess is here!" - XxIcePrincessxX ''"I blame Froggis." ''- Froggis "..." - GlassChessX345 Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Sky Bunker Category:Chat rooms with room owners